Shrink the Cult
<- Back to Setups Description Shrink the Cult is a 6-player Mafia setup consisting of three Shrinks, one Doctor, one Cultist, and one Killer. It is theoretically a three-way battle between the town, the cult, and the Killer, but as the Killer is vulnerable to conversion by both the Cult and the Town, it is in practice a conversion-oriented but otherwise ordinary Mafia game. Play Each role in the game has unique gameplay in both night and day Psychiatrist During the night, attempt to block the cult's conversion, and convert the Killer to a villager. During the day, you will attempt to scumhunt who might be Cult, and get them lynched while avoiding being lynched yourself. It is risk-free to out as Psych, since Killer will likely opt to help town and Cult is unlikely to get a conversion targeting you. Dying is not a great deal as there are two more Psychs, but being converted can help greatly to assure a Cult victory. The optimal strategy as Psychiatrist to win with town is to target yourself with your ability, and only target the Killer when you think you have found them. If you wish to play better for yourself, it is beneficial to target others to make it so you can greatly help the Cult once converted. Cult During night, you must correctly identify the town roles that will not be protected to convert them. During the day, you must attempt to masquerade as a town member likely by claiming Psychiatrist, while trying to get the rest of them or your Cult underlings lynched. As the leader, your death causes the entire faction to die. Leverage information on who is converted or not to gain advantage. Never claim Cult. Doctor During the night, you must try to identify who the killer will target, and whether or not they are worth saving. As the doctor, you are the most vulnerable role being immune to neither conversion nor kills. It is wise to claim your role only after the Killer has pursued a town-aligned goal. If you are culted, you have the unique knowledge that the doctor is dead and may use this to provide a cult win or joint with the Killer. As with the Psychs, you must scumhunt who the Cult is, and lynch them. Killer Your role can decide the game. Despite the inherant power of a near-confirmed kill nightly, you are likely to end the game as either town or cult given 4/5 other players in the game can convert you. Winning as the Killer is rare, but winning after having been the killer is common If you choose to play with the town, you may claim openly and scumhunt as normal, confident that a town member will convert you to Villager when the time comes. Admitting that you have been converted to Villager is less claimable, because the Cult will know that Psychs will be on you less. The guide continues in the (slightly outdated) book by bolthus Category:Setup